Un Extraño misterio
by xSakuraKinomotoSanx
Summary: Un homicidio, y un caso a resolver. El Agente Syaoran Li y La Agente Sakura Kinomoto, se encargaran de este caso ¿Podran resolverlo? Es mi primer fic, estilo policial. Hiatus indefinido/descontinuado .
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

Signos:

- -(acciones)

" "(pensamientos)

Un extraño misterio

Capitulo 1

Un nuevo misterio

Una noche, oscura y silenciosa, se pueden apreciar unas sombras, tres hombres al parecer, pero ¿Qué traen ahí¿Qué ocurre con la cuarta persona, todo ocurrió en un momento. Al parecer esos tres hombres estaban dispuestos a matar a aquella persona…

Todo ocurrió en ese terreno abandonado…

Mizuru: les puedo jurar que no he dicho nada, yo no he delatado a ninguno de vosotros **_–es interrumpido por un golpe en su estomago_**-

Hombre 1: vas a pagar muy caro

Hombre 3: así es, encargemosnos de el

Hombre 2: esta bien

Comienzan a darle una feroz paliza, hasta dejarlo casi muerto, pero estos últimos para asegurarse que este tipo muriera, hicieron un sacrificio, estando esa persona viva, le produjeron varios cortes, uno de esos cortes le hirieron letalmente produciendo que se muriera desangrado.

Hombre 1: vamos antes de que alguien nos vea

Hombre 3: esta bien

Hombre 2: -**_toma las cosas y las mete en una bolsa_**- vamos

Se escuchan las ruedas de un auto, para ser exactos un chillido…piensan que no los van a descubrir pero…a la misma mañana estaba un equipo de policía, unos científicos y dos detectives.

Esa misma mañana…

A ese extenso terreno, arribaron en diferentes autos, los agentes li y kinomoto, ambos siempre eran llamados en casos como este…nunca se les escapaba uno…

El…es Syaoran Li, un gran agente, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en este trabajo, podría resolver un caso de la forma mas rápida, aunque la que no se queda atrás es Sakura Kinomoto, es otra de las grandes agentes que tiene la policía de Japón, tiene el mismo tiempo de trabajo que Syaoran Li, pero cada ves que les tocaba hacer alguna investigación, siempre terminaban con el caso, antes que alguien hiciera otro movimiento.

Comisario: señor li, señorita kinomoto, ya era hora que llegaran

Sakura: lo siento, es que realmente no pensé que estuviere este lugar tan lejos

Syaoran: es cierto, de acuerdo que tenemos?

Comisario: acérquense _**–caminado hacia un cuerpo cubierto-**_ aquí esta

Syaoran: _**-serio se pone los guantes y destapa un poco el cadáver-**_ oh diablos…

Sakura: por dios, que…

Comisario: lo que tenemos aquí, además de un homicidio, el cadáver según las pocas pericias que hicimos, presenta cortes, y mucha cantidad de marcas, que he de suponer que son golpes.

Syaoran: de acuerdo, llévenlo a la morgue, ahí lo revisaré.

Sakura: si por favor, es mejor revisarlo ahí _**–un poco impresionada por lo que vio-**_

Esa misma mañana en la morgue científica…

Syaoran: kinomoto estas de acuerdo que comencemos?

Sakura: claro que si li, comencemos

Al examinar el cuerpo, se encuentran con múltiples marcas, a causa de los golpes, y al revisar los cortes, llegaron a una conclusión…

Syaoran: tendré que preguntar a mi madre, este tipo de sacrificios solamente de hacen en clanes

Sakura: clanes? No era que ya no existían? –_**un poco sorprendida**_-

Syaoran: eso piensan todos, pero mi familia es parte de un clan, creo que podré saber que clan causo esto –con un seño serio y pensativo- trataré de averiguar.

Sakura: esta bien, oye… los cortes fueron hechos con unos cuchillos o dagas con demasiado filo, parece como que lo hubieran cortado con cables gruesos –_**mirando atentamente**_-

Syaoran: muy bien, revisemos que más podremos encontrar, y después tendremos que investigar más sobre esta persona.

Sakura: ahora me encargo, revisa si no falta nada mas, ya regreso –_**sale**_-

En ese mismo edificio…

Sakura: Sayuri podrías buscar datos sobre Mizuru Takezu

Sayuri: claro –_**escribe el nombre en el computador**_- aquí esta –_**saca unas hojas impresas**_-

Sakura: perfecto, gracias sayuri –_**se retira**_-

Sayuri: no hay problema, de nada

En ese mismo edificio, en la sección científica…

Sakura: Li ya lo encontré, estos son los únicos datos que aparecen –_**le pasa una copia de las hojas**_-

Syaoran: -lee en voz alta- Miruru Takezu, edad 35 años, residencia…Japón, Tokio…-se detiene- pero que…

Sakura: -lee lo mismo que syaoran- tenias razón, este tipo pertenecía a un clan

Syaoran: así es –_**piensa-**_ ¿clan takezu? Escuche hablar de ese clan, no pensé que siguiera activo –_**sonando preocupado**_-

Sakura: estas bien? –_**lo mira**_-

Syaoran: si, tendré que hacer una llamada, espera –_**toma su teléfono celular y marca un numero**_-

Atiende una voz al otro lado…

Voz: hola, si, quien es?

Syaoran: madre, es usted?

Irlean: syaoran, que ocurre?

Syaoran: madre, necesito que buscara por mi, toda la información que tiene el concilio, sobre el clan Takezu

Irlean: para que lo necesitas?

Syaoran: es que apareció un tipo muerto, y justamente es miembro de ese clan, quiero saber bien todo.

Irlean: de acuerdo, te lo enviare a tu casa en un par de días, hoy o mañana

Syaoran: muchas gracias –_**corta la comunicación**_-

Sakura: espero que logre encontrar algo

Syaoran: así es –_**sale al pasillo acompañado por sakura**_- yamasaki!

Takashi: que ocurre li?

Syaoran: escúchame, analicen los números que aparecen en el celular del señor takezu y rastreen de donde viene, iré a hacer algunas preguntas

Takashi: esta bien li _**–toma el teléfono, que esta dentro de una bolsa transparente(para evidencias)-**_ mas tarde ven a ver

Syaoran: de acuerdo, gracias

Takashi: de nada –se retira-

Sakura: y ahora que podemos hacer li? Esto es demasiado raro

Syaoran: lo se, pero hasta que no tengamos el registro de llamadas, y la idea de quien es ese clan, no podemos comenzar.

Sakura: entonces me iré a casa, espero que esto mejore

Syaoran: si, además podremos con esto, ya lo hemos hecho antes.

Sakura y Syaoran se dirigieron hacia el elevador que los llevo al subsuelo donde estaban los autos de ambos, aunque para syaoran había algo extraño…

Syaoran: -confundido- podría jurar que…-mira a sakura subirse al auto- espera kinomoto! –evita que ella se suba sacándola del auto por el brazo-

Sakura: que pasa? Porque me sacaste de ahí? –más confundida-

Syaoran: espera –se arrodilla- como lo pensé, alguien se acerco a uno de los dos autos, si cerrabas la puerta, podría jurar que este auto iba a volar en pedazos

Sakura: uf, gracias

Syaoran: de nada, espérame un momento –toma su radio- 10, 4 –volvió a repetir- 10, 4

Voz: que ocurre agente li?

Syaoran: manden al equipo de explosivos

Voz: que ocurre?

Syaoran: hay una bomba bajo el auto de la agente kinomoto

Voz: de acuerdo, ahora los envió, cambio y fuera –termina la comunicación-

Sakura: ahora que hago? Creo que tendré que tomarme un taxi –con una gota en la cabeza-

Syaoran: deja, yo te llevo, hasta que puedan sacar la bomba les tomara toda la noche

Sakura: no importa, yo me arreglo

Syaoran: insisto, déjame que te lleve

Sakura: -suspira- esta bien.

Sakura y syaoran, se dirigen a casa de esta ultima…al llegar sakura le da las gracias y se despide, entra a su departamento y no evita dar un grito por el susto que se llevo, estaba todo revuelto…

Sakura: li! Mira esto!

Syaoran: -se baja del auto- que?

Sakura: mira –lo hace pasar-

Syaoran: el hecho que seas desordenada no es para asustarse –hablando sarcásticamente-

Sakura: ja, que gracioso, podrías explicarme que es esto? –señala la pared que estaba escrita-

Syaoran: que diablos…? –lee lo escrito- rayos alguien quiere intimidarte para que no sigas en la investigación

Sakura: lo se, pero no voy a detenerme

Syaoran: ya me di cuenta, es mejor que te quedes en mi departamento hasta que sepamos quien diablos entro, y como lo hizo.

Sakura: esta bien, espera voy a tomar unas cosas –sube rápidamente y a los minutos baja con un bolso en la mano- si tengo que esperar un par de días será que lleve todo lo necesario

Syaoran: de acuerdo, vamos

Sakura cerró el departamento y se subió al auto, ambos iban muy callados, hasta que llegaron al departamento donde vivía Li Syaoran.

Suben en silencio y hasta que syaoran rompe el silencio…

Syaoran: -mostrándole- esta es la otra habitación en donde puedes quedarte.

Sakura: bueno, gracias por dejar que me quede

Syaoran: no hay problema –a media sonrisa- ¿quieres que prepare algo?

Sakura: esta bien, ya vuelvo voy a ducharme, por donde esta el baño?

Syaoran: arriba primera puerta a la derecha

Sakura: gracias! –sube rápidamente-

Syaoran: será mejor que prepare algo –entra a la cocina-

Una hora mas tarde…

Sakura: gracias por la comida, estuvo realmente bien, vaya que cocinas de bien, hasta mejor que yo –se ríe-

Syaoran: -un poco apenado- es que casi nunca cocino, debe ser por eso –sonríe un poco-

Sakura: bueno, será mejor que descansemos no crees?

Syaoran: de acuerdo, hasta mañana

Sakura: hasta mañana.

Entra cada uno a su habitación, lo que no se esperaban que alguien los espiaba, esperando a que ellos no estuvieran para entrar dentro, podría pensarse que era un ladrón…pero quien era ese personaje vestido de negro…¿Quién será?

Hombre: iré a darles un susto, primero kinomoto –entra a la habitación de la misma- ahora vas a ver…-avanza un poco, pero para su desgracia consigue despertarla-

Sakura: li? Eres tú? –prende la lámpara de la mesita- quien eres? –un poco alarmada-

Hombre: ahora vas a ver –saca un arma-

Sakura: -piensa- _**"pero que" "acaso pensara en…" "oh no!"**_ –vuelve a hablar- quien eres?

Hombre: eso no te importa

Sakura: claro que si –se levanta y golpea al tipo haciendo que se le caiga el arma- ahora vas a ver

Hombre: ja, aquí tienes mocosa –le trata de dar un golpe-

Sakura: si claro –se defiende y vuelve a atacar-

Entre todo ese ruido, syaoran que estaba en su habitación despierto escucha ruidos que viene debajo del piso de donde el estaba…y reacciono al recordar que sakura estaba ahí abajo…abrió la mesa de luz y saco un arma, en ese instante la cargo y bajo hacia la habitación donde estaba sakura.

Syaoran: -abre la puerta- alto ahí! –apunta al sujeto con el arma- quien diablos eres?

Hombre: muy pronto lo sabrás Syaoran Li –desaparece de la nada-

Syaoran: rayos…-baja el arma, la traba y la guarda- que pasó?

Sakura: no se, pensé que eras vos, pero al prender la luz me lo encontré –mira al piso- mira! Se dejo el arma

Syaoran: ya regreso –sale y vuelve con una bolsa- será mejor que lo llevemos mañana –lo toma con la bolsa y lo envuelve- es mejor que descanses, hasta mañana

Sakura: hasta mañana li, lamento haberte despertado

Syaoran: no hay problema –se retira-

Esa misma mañana se encontraban nuevamente en los laboratorios, ya habían tenido registro de las llamadas, mas la información que les proporciono la dama irlean li, ahora ¿por donde comenzarían?

Sakura: crees que debamos ir a china, hong kong para averiguar sobre esas llamadas?

Syaoran: así es, tendremos que hacer un gran interrogatorio –sonando convencido-

Sakura: de acuerdo, es mejor que vayamos cuanto antes

Syaoran: de acuerdo…mañana iremos

Sakura: me parece bien.

Lo que menos pensaron ambos agentes que alguien no solo los espiaba, también escuchaba la conversación…

Hombre: -piensa- "_**con que a hong kong…li syaoran…no sabes con quien te estas metiendo**_" –sonríe maléficamente y cierra la puerta- "ya verán".

Continuará…

¿Quién era el hombre que ataco el departamento de sakura¿Era el mismo que ataco a sakura en el departamento de syaoran¿Qué tramaran los del clan takezu¿Quién es ese hombre que escucho la conversación de sakura y syaoran?...Lean el próximo capitulo "El viaje a Hong Kong, los accidentes e interrogatorios".


	2. Chapter 2

Un Extraño Misterio

Capitulo 2

El viaje a Hong Kong, los accidentes e interrogatorios.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto como el agente Li y la agente Kinomoto, que partirian en un viaje en busca de mas información, y para hacer una visita a la familia del agente Li.

-Esa misma mañana en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, Japón-

Sakura: oye Li, seria buena idea utilizar el equipo anterior, que utilizamos la ves anterior ¿No te parece?

Syaoran: esta bien, ademas nos va a ser muy util, pero tendremos que leer nuevamente los manuales **–le cae una gota en la cabeza-** es que…cambiaron otra ves los equipos **–suspira-**

Sakura: esta bien **–le cae una gotita-** oye…¿cada cuando cambian los equipos?

Syaoran: hace un mes mas o menos, lo cambiaron a finales del año anterior, después del caso "Halcon dorado"¿recuerdas lo que ocurrio después del ultimo uso que le diste?

Sakura: Hai…realmente fue muy complicada la pregunta porque termino haciendo corto circuito **–le cae una gota**- ademas de que estallo y causo un enorme apagon en buena parte de Hong Kong…es mejor que no lo haga otra ves o van a darme un jucio…**-se rie-**

Syaoran: ya no te preocupes** –sonrie levemente-**

-Altavoz: Vuelvo 9.370 con destino a Hong Kong, por favor pasen por puerta 20 **_°repite°_** Vuelvo 9.370 con destino a Hong Kong, por favor pasen por puerta 20…Domo arigato-

Sakura: creo que ese es nuestro vuelo **–toma un bolso mediano-** ¿Nos vamos?

Syaoran: Hai **-se detiene un momento y se queda viendo a un par de personas-** oye…no te parece raro que esos dos tipos…nos miren y mas de …¿ese modo? **–la mira confundido, pero desconfiado-**

Sakura: **-asiente con la cabeza-** es mas…van hacia la misma direccion que nosotros…tenemos que estar alerta…

Syaoran: **-continua serio-** esta bien, es mejor que abordemos el avion o se iran sin nosotros **–habla en tono de chiste-**

Sakura: **-le cae una gota y comienza a reir-** ay por dios, Li Syaoran sos incorregible…**-sigue riendo-** no puede ser que siempre me salgas con una broma, y mas en casos como este **–sigue riendo mientras lo sigue caminando-** realmente eres incorregible…

Syaoran: **-rie levemente-** oye que culpa tengo?...**-le cae una gotita-** ese es un mal de familia o solamente la costumbre **–se vuelve a reir, mientras camina-**

Ambos agentes llegan a la puerta 20 y se encuentran con esas dos personas que los observaba, aunque esas dos personas misteriosas ya estaban adelantadas…Ambos agentes, hacen el tramite necesario para tomar el vuelo y se suben al avion, aunque ahora descubren que en realidad eran 4 personas quienes los vigilaban…

Sakura: **-ya sentada en su asiento-** oye, me parece que eran mas de dos, los que nos observan

Syaoran: Hai ya me he percatado…son 4 al parecer

Sakura: **-asiente-** dos estan en la fila 25 y los otros dos en la 15 a 5 filas de donde estamos, crees que hagan algo?

Syaoran: no lo se, pero mantente atenta

Sakura: esta bien **–sigue seria-**

El vuelo comienza, tanto como los agentes Kinomoto y Li, se mantenian vigilando, al igual que los otros cuatro desconocidos…

**-Unas 5 horas mas tarde-**

-Altavoz: "Dentro de unos momentos arribaremos el Aeropuerto Internacional de Hong Kong, por favor, permanezcan sentados y con los cinturones de seguridad ajustados"…**_°repite°_**… Dentro de unos momentos arribaremos el Aeropuerto Internacional de Hong Kong, por favor, permanezcan sentados y con los cinturones de seguridad ajustados…Domo arigato"

Sakura: estamos llegando, oye, tendremos que ir nosostros o nos esperan?

Syaoran: nos estan esperando, no te preocupes** –sigue muy serio-** ahora cuando desendamos y busquemos nuestras cosas, ten cuidado de acuerdo, no me fio con esos cuatro cerca…**-sigue serio-**

Sakura: hai no hay problema…**-sigue pensando-**

Ambos agentes, se dirijen al sitio para tomar su propio equipaje…al parecer todo se encontraba bien con el equipaje del agente li, pero con el de kinomoto…

Sakura: **-mira medio extrañada a la valija-** que? **–mira el lugar donde estaba el candado y descubre que estaba destruido-** pero que?...mira hacia li…¡Li!...Ven un momento!

Syaoran: **-se voltea a mirar a sakura-** que ocurre? **-se acerca-**

Sakura: creo que alguien abrio mi valija, estaba con un candado antes de que partieramos se lo puse…y ahora **–señala el candado destruido- **esta roto…

Syaoran: **-gruñe-** esta bien, vamos…es mejor que nos demos prisa

Sakura: esta bien **–toma el equipaje-**

Syaoran: **-toma el de el-** rayos, no solo atacaron tu casa ahora eso…que traias ahí dentro?

Sakura: **-suspira-** una de las copias de los informes, por suerte el otro lo tengo en la pc portátil **–señala el bolso mediano-** pero igualmente, creo que…**-se queda callada-**

Syaoran: de acuerdo, vamos…

Ambos agentes vuelven a realizar los respectivos tramites en la aduana y se encuentran con un grupo de uniformados, parecidos a unos guardaespaldas, pero todos pertenecen al clan Li…

Agente 1: **-hablando serio-** agente li, que gusto volver a verlo, al parecer no solamente es una visita

Syaoran: no te informaron de **-es interrumpido por el mismo agente-**

Agente 1: tranquilo, se la situación **–mira a su alrededor- **sera mejor irnos, hay algo que no me agrada

Syaoran: esta bien **–mira y se encuentra con que sakura no esta-** donde diablos esta kinomoto?

Agente 1: la agente kinomoto venia con usted?

Syaoran: **-da un gruñido-** diablos…den la clave azul y den alerta al sistema de seguridad el aeropuerto, y llama a mas agentes los vamos a necesitar **–saca su arma-**

Agente 1: de acuerdo **–toma la radio-** _"Atención a todos, esto es una alerta…Clave Azul…repito Clave Azul…envien refuerzos al aeropuerto…"_

Radio: entendido, cambio y fuera…

Syaoran: ve a buscar de el otro lado yo ire por aquí

Agente 1: esta bien…**-saca otra arma y sale corriendo alejandose de syaoran-**

Syaoran: donde diablos estas?...**-comienza a registrar parte del lugar-**…diablos…**-sigue caminando y se encuentra con un agente de seguridad, que no le permite el paso-**

Policia: disculpe señor pero no puede entrar ahí

Syaoran: lo siento pero tendra que dejarme entrar

Policia: disculpe pero no sera posible

Syaoran: **-saca una identificación-** "Syaoran Li, detective cientifico, asuntos internos, agencia Li"**-se la entrega-**

Policia: **-mira la identificación y asiente-** esta bien agente li **–se la regresa-** pase, ocurre algo?

Syaoran: no, estoy buscando a alguien **–pasa por el lugar y sube a el piso de arriba-** donde estas?

_**-En ese mismo momento-**_

Sakura: quien eres? **–mirando desconfiada a un hombre-** que es lo que quieres?

Hombre: que salgas del caso…eso quiero

Sakura: que? Como lo sabes…**-sigue mirando atentamente-**

Hombre: eso no te importa, te lo advierto o te alejas del caso o te eliminare!

Sakura: no lo hare! **–se mantiene atenta pero seria-**

Hombre: pues tendre que eliminarla **–saca un arma-**

Sakura: **-se prepara para sacar el arma-** no creo que lo logre, porque primero lo arrestare

Hombre: si claro **–comienza a disparar-**

Sakura: **-susurra-** rayos…**-alcanza a cubrirse-**

**_-En esos momentos en los alrededores de ese lugar-_**

Syaoran: **-escucha los disparos y se alarma-** ¿Qué diablos**?...-sale directamente hacia ese lugar y se encuentra con enorme tiroteo-** ¡Kinomoto!...¿Estas bien?

Sakura: **-aun escondida-** Estoy bien, fue suerte de que estaba cerca para poder cubrirme **–mira hacia delante y dispara otra ves-**

Hombre: no me atraparan nunca!

Syaoran: eso lo veremos

Hombre: eso crees Li Syaoran?

Syaoran¿Quién diablos eres?

Hombre: **-deja ver su rostro-** soy Lier Mizuru…y acabare con ustedes

Syaoran: **-gruñe-** demoños! **–vuelve a disparar-** eso crees?_** -piensa: "que? Como….se suponia que lo habia matado por asi decirlo, parece que sobrevivio al combate entre los clanes…diablos"-**_

Syaoran esta tan metido en sus pensamientos que no ve venir a otro hombre y este le golpea por sorpresa…

Sakura: Li! **–vuelve a dar un nuevo disparo-  
**

Syaoran: **-en el suelo-** estoy bien **–se da vuelta aun en el suelo y golpea por sorpresa al hombre que lo ataco-** aquí tienes! **–le da otro golpe-**

El tiroteo continua, cuando menos se lo esperaba, el hombre que ataco a syaoran toma un arma y le dispara dejando a un sorprendido y enfadado syaoran…

Syaoran: pero que diablos **–se mira a donde le dio la bala-** diablos

Hombre: toma esto! **–lo golpea y lo manda hacia donde esta sakura-** a ver si aprendes

Sakura¡Li! Pero que te ocurrio?

Syaoran: **-se toma el brazo adolorido-** estoy bien…no te preocupes

Lien: La proxima ves acabaremos con los dos…**-se desaparece al igual que el otro hombre-**

Sakura: se fueron

Syaoran: **-gruñe-** diablos!

Sakura: **-toma el telefono que trae syaoran y activa un boton escondido-** es mejor que traigan a un medico, asi no podras seguir

Syaoran: **-suspira-** gracias sakura

Sakura: **-sonrie algo sorprendida-** de…na..da…

Syaoran: vamos a esperarles afuera, deben estar por llegar

Sakura: **-asiente-** gracias…

-a unos minutos ya se encuentran afuera-

Agente 2: agente li, agente kinomoto se encuentran bien?

Ambos: si…

Sakura: vieron la señal que les di?

Agente 2: **-asiente-** hai, ahora nos encargamos, acompañeme agente li

Syaoran: **-suspira-** esta bien…**-comienza a caminar hacia donde esta la ambulancia-**

Sakura: es mejor que me vaya a la mansión li, de seguro la dama irlean querra saber que ocurrio

Después de haber visitado y haberle comentado a la dama irlean que estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de haberle contado no se encontraba muy tranquila, asi que sakura decidio adelantarse y se retiro a revisar los datos a "la sede del concilio"…

Sakura: **-toma algunos papeles y los lee-** rayos, esto se ve muy mal…**-toma un libro-** ummmm no puede ser, a pesar de que hicieron eso, a penas esto comienza…**-mira preocupada-** pero…repite en voz alta _"La enemistad con los clanes, ha sido eterna, solamente en un verdadero duelo, podra decir quien de esos clanes es el mas poderoso…y que dominara sobre ellos"_…**-suspira-** que diablos…no puede ser…**-se queda callada leyendo-**

Esa misma noche en la mansión li, ya syaoran y la dama irlean han hablado de ciertos puntos y propósitos de ese clan, aunque syaoran esta preocupado, y decidio sugerirle a la dama irlean que el mismo le enseñara a unar el tipo de espadas que usan en el clan…

_**-En ese mismo lugar-**_

Irlean: estas seguro?

Syaoran: tranquila, sakura aprende rapido, de eso estoy seguro

Irlean: **-sonrie-** desde cuando le llamas por el nombre?

Syaoran: **-le cae una gota**- desde el incidente

Irlean: **-sigue sonriendo-** esta bien…es mejor que le enseñes, no creo que ocurra nada, pero por las dudas

Syaoran: **-asiente-** ahora con su permiso madre, me tengo que retirar, necesito descansar

Irlean: esta bien

Syaoran: **-se retira y se dirije a su habitación-** ire a descansar…**-cierra la puerta de su habitación y se acuesta a dormir tal cual esta-**

A la mañana siguiente…

Sakura¿Cómo te encuentras?

Syaoran: un poco mejor, aunque hace mucho que no ocurria eso

Sakura: **-sonrie-** que bueno

Syaoran: sakura…ayer le he sugerido a mi madre, que seria mejor enseñarte, a usar las espadas que usamos en este clan, en caso de que nos ataquen de ese modo

Sakura: **-lo mira-**

Syaoran: se que eres de aprender rapido, asi que creo que seria buena idea y mas con el tiempo que nos llevara

Sakura: **-asiente-** esta bien…

Syaoran: esta tarde te espero, de acuerdo?

Sakura: **-sonrie-** esta bien **–vuelve a su habitación-**

Syaoran: **-se queda quieto mientras la ve entrar a su habitación-…-se queda pensativo y agita la cabeza-** no…no lo creo…**-sigue negando con la cabeza-** estas muy equivocado…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Autora: Gomen ne!...es que me quede sin tiempo por eso no lo continue...**_

**Significados:**

**_"Hai:si _**

**_"Domo Arigato: Muchas gracias_**


	3. Chapter 3

Un Extraño Misterio

Capitulo 3

La Reunión

Luego de varios meses, luego de varias pistas fallidas, se comenzaban a perder los rastros de los causantes del asesinato de Miruru Takezu, y se organizo una reunión entre varios conocidos del Clan Li para dar parte de lo que estaba ocurriendo y para averiguar más datos del Clan Takezu.

La reunión entre los clanes se llevaría a cabo en una de las cedes del clan li, durante esa noche también concurriría la esposa del difunto y el hijo del mismo, ya que se encontraban bajo estricta vigilancia, aunque todo cambiaria esa noche.

Antes de la reunión, Syaoran se reunió con todo el personal de seguridad que integraría el grupo de vigilancia esa noche, aunque todo estaba planeado, no sabrían con que se encontrarían.

Una hora y media antes de la reunión

Syaoran: **-terminando de explicar todo el método de seguridad para esa noche-** de acuerdo, si todos siguen al pie de la letra lo que les he explicado, estos tipos no podrán pasar, espero que todos lo hayan comprendido ¿todos lo han entendido?

Todos: Si señor! **–salen todos ya acomodarse para poner el plan en marcha-**

Irlean: **-se acerca hacia Syaoran-** ¿crees que funcionara?...con todo este asunto del problema con los Takezu y que Sakura esta amenazada por algún desconocido, estoy temiendo que esto falle y en grandes proporciones.

Syaoran: **-se lleva levemente una mano a la cabeza-** madre, mejor déjeme que me encargue, estoy seguro que no podrán pasarnos y mas con la guardia…seria imposible **–sale hacia el pasillo-** si me disculpa madre, deberé salir y revisar si ya sakura esta alistada.

Irlean: esta bien, ve…pero sigo diciendo no estoy segura de que funcione **–sale hacia al pasillo pero por el lado contrario del que salio su hijo-**

Syaoran sube un par de escaleras y se dirige hacia una de las puertas de las habitaciones del lugar, donde se encontraba sakura.

Syaoran:** -toca la puerta-** ¿Sakura¿Estas lista?

Sakura: **-abre despacio la puerta-** hai, ya es hora?

Syaoran: no, aun nos quedan 20 minutos, pero quería revisar que ya estuvieras lista

Sakura: oye **–lo mira con cara de haberle entendido el comentario-** el echo de que sea mujer, no es para que me digas que soy una tortuga **–lo mira con enfado cómico-**

Syaoran: **-trata de no reír-** esta bien, como digas

Sakura: Syaoran! Pero que malvado que puedes ser **–suspira-** tienes suerte no puedo hacerte nada malo, solo por lo que traigo puesto no me lo permite **–gota cómica-**

Syaoran: **-parpadea y la mira un momento de arriba a bajo-** vaya, tienes razón y es mas te quedo muy bien

Sakura: **-se sonroja un poco y luego sonríe-** arigato

Syaoran: **-reacciona-** será mejor que ya bajemos, nos quedan 10 minutos y tengo que explicarte algo de la seguridad

Sakura:** -parpadea-** esta bien, vamos **–lo sigue luego de cerrar la puerta-**

Luego de explicarle lo que seria el método de seguridad esa noche, se dio comienzo a la reunión entre los clanes, aunque muchos de los lideres quedaron bastante sorprendidos por que no se habían dado por enterados de lo que estaba pasando…Mientras que todos estaban discutiendo y tratando de ver que podrían hacer con todo esto, nadie se percato que la guardia que Syaoran había ubicado, estaban cayendo todos ¿inconcientes?...dejando sensible la seguridad del lugar…


End file.
